eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
NekoMeki
“Hello, you monsters, hiding behind the fascade of respectable corporate presence. I doubt you would remember me, but I remember you well and I know you for what you really are. I remember when you came to my town with the promise of prosperity for all, and special honors for a specific few. I remember your genetic experiments that destroyed my family, my friends, and my body. I remember your tests that destroyed my town. You know all about that, even as you destroyed it all so others wouldn’t know what you were really up to. '' ''What you DON’T know is that there were survivors. People, or what was left of them, who were saved by Others you also didn’t know about, and pulled them to a Place you couldn’t know about either. They attempted to undo what you did to us. They couldn’t remake us into what we were, but they made us over into somethings rather more human than what you made us into. ‘Rather more human’ but not entirely human. Like me. I always liked cats, and they made me into one. They also gave me opportunities, including an opportunity to seek justice. That’s why I’m back. I know you’ve moved on with your plans. You’ve moved on to other opportunities, destroyed other lives, ruined other beautiful places, all to advance your secret agendas, smug in your confidence that you’ve disposed of all the evidence, hidden all traces of what you really are. But I’m going to find that evidence, I’m going to find your weaknesses, because you’re hiding them and that tells me you’re still vulnerable, still afraid of what the world will do to you if they find out. I’m going to hunt you day and night, through the back alleys and across the rooftops. I’m going to find where you’re vulnerable, I’m going to lay you open with a swipe of my claws, I’m going to play with you before I finally pounce and then I’m going to drag what’s left of you to the world’s doorstep so they can gawp in disgust at seeing you for what you really are. See me smile? Not yet, but you will, just before I sink my teeth into your throats. Ready for round two?” “How can sunlight feel so GOOD on artificial skin?! Must...resist...sunbeam...attack.....puuurrrrrrrrrrrrr......” ''---A recent NekoMeki conversion adapts to her new existence.'' NekoMeki NeShemar aka ‘Cyberpurr’, ‘Nukunata’ NekoMeki are Clan Pantheron NeShemar cyborg conversions. Externally, NekoMeki resemble any of a number of ‘catgirl’ phenotypes found throughout the Megaverse. In fact, they’re on the low end of the appearance spectrum in that they can easily pass for normal humans (and cosplayers with their neko features displayed). Internally, the NekoMeki is a cyberhumanoid cyborg of advanced design. Even internally, the NekoMeki would be found to be largely unremarkable in those high tech societies where cyberhumanoid cyborgs are possible, and only an adept eye and thorough scrutiny will reveal those systems uniquely Shemarrian. NekoMeki tend to be slightly more flexible and MUCH more agile than baseline cyberhumanoid cyborg types, due to the more advanced production technology utilized by the EShemar. Among other changes are more compact systemry, and a substantially more flexible artificial musculature and skeleton that allows, among other things, the NekoMeki to smoothly run on all fours and disjoint their arms and legs for wiggling out of restraints and through narrow openings. NekoMeki are also insanely fast and agile when it comes to responses and reflexes, and even surprise full-AI Shemarrians (or course, as one Wayfinder put it, ‘Being able to instantly leap fifteen feet in the air doesn’t help you much if you have an eight foot ceiling over you”). They need that agility; being lightly built, NekoMeki can’t punch and kick like the heavier cyborgs and gynoids, and so avoiding grappling with the more powerful beings is not a wise idea. Because of their normal human appearance, and often because of their origins, NekoMeki are frequently used by Clan Pantheron to interface with or infiltrate human(oid) societies. Since many NekoMeki conversions are disparaged as ‘fangirls’ or ‘cosplayers’, even the discovery of their catlike features, which can be proven to be artificial, gets them dismissed as cosmetic frauds or really devout cosplayers. This ‘open disguise’ gets the NekoMeki in good with other stealth types such as the fully EShemar Yurei Elite. NekoMeki are found mainly with Clan Pantheron, but they have also begun appearing with the Horrorwoods (hardly surprising, given that the Horrorwoods are Clan Pantheron’s mother-Tribe) and Clan Shinden. The Ghostriders also have evinced an interest in them, given their computer-hacking abilities. Abilities Minimal Requirements None, though the Pantherons prefer to convert those with an IQ of at least 12 and a high MA and ME. Destroying the head of a Cyborg will kill the character! However, the head is a small and difficult target to hit. The attacker must make a called shot and even then he is -3 to strike. The hands, and forearms are also difficult targets to hit and are -4 to strike on a called shot. **Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will effectively destroy the artificial body, but emergency systems will keep the brain and vital organs alive for 36 hours. Recovery of the severely damaged body will enable doctors to place the character on life support systems that will keep him alive until a new bionic body (same style or other) is available, for full conversion. Failure to find the damaged Borg within 36 hours means the character dies. Note: The NekoMeki can be fitted with any additional armor up to MEDIUM Cyborg Armor, but most prefer, if they must wear body armor, lightweight stealth types like skinsuits, blurr-suits, or Naruni-style thermal-kinetic armor. Physical Attributes Equal to PS. 20, PP. 24, PB. typically falls in the 12-18 range (Most NekoMeki elect to max out in the ‘adorably cute’ or ‘drop dead gorgeous’ category). Bonuses Standard cyborg bonuses of +3 save vs magic, +7 vs possession, +1 save vs all psionic attacks,+1 save vs magic illusions and mind control, impervious to Bio-Manipulation, Telemechanics (all), See Aura, and any attacks that do damage directly to Hit Points. Automatically gets W.P. Paired Weapons Special Skills/Training Use standard 'Borg, or Hacker. Many NekoMeki take up gymnastics, acrobatics, and free running as hobbies. Standard Bionic Features Note: These features are all found in the bionic and cybernetic section of the Rifts RPG. * 1. Bionic lung with gas filter & storage cell * 2. Built-in language translator * 3. Built-in radio receiver & transmitter * 4. Clock calendar * 5. Gyro-compass * 6. Modulated voice synthesizer * 7. Multi-optic eyes * 8. Built-in loudspeaker * 9. Universal headjack with amplified hearing and sound filtration systems. Sensor Systems Skin Sensors The NekoMekis’ psuedo-flesh is permeated by small pressure sensors that give the cyborg extra warning and tactile perception; +1 to dodge. It will also alert the cyborg if a targeting laser is locking on. It is most effective when less than 50% of the cyborg’s body is covered by heavy clothing or armor. Molecular Analyzer NekoMeki have excellent senses of smell, good for sniffing out approaching attackers in darkness, or trailing prey. Track by smell alone: 80%. Recognize scent: 84%. Sensory Whiskers Hidden in sheaths in the cheeks. These are typically only unsheathed when maintaining cover isn’t an issue (like when fighting in the darkness). When deployed, penalties for fighting blind are HALVED, and +1 to dodge. Special Features Retractable Cat Ears w/ Amplified Hearing (+3 initiative, +1 parry, +2 dodge), Ultra-Ear, and Radio Bandit’s/Broadband Ear. Reconfigurable Eyes This simply changes the shape of the irises between normal human and catlike (most NekoMeki prefer the latter when in the company of other EShemar/NeShemar). Sensor Spoofers These are special stealth features incorporated into the faux flesh of the NekoMeki that prevent weapons and medical scanners from detecting the cyborg nature of the person. Only a thorough, and invasive, medical examination will reveal anything untoward about the person. Ambidexterity Boost If the character doesn’t already possess the Ambidexterity advantage, neural interface boosting gives the cyborg the ability to use both their hands with equal proficiency. +1 APM, +1 parry, and automatically gets W.P. Paired Weapons (reflected in Bonus stats). Boosted Combat Reflexes Adapted from studies of Triax cyborgs, this is a coprocessor that boosts the NekoMeki’s reflexes: +1 initiative, +1 Dodge, +2 Roll, +2 Pull Punch, +1 Disarm. Psionic Electro-Magnetic Dampers +1 save vs all psionic attacks, +2 save vs possession, +1 save vs magic illusions and mind control. Double-Jointing The flexible structure and jointing of the cyborgs makes them extraordinarily limber, allowing them to escape grappling holds and slip restraints. They can also squeeze through fairly narrow alleyways and openings. +15% to Escape Artist skill. Tempest Computer Hacking System (modified from the Ninjas and Superspies systems) This system, integrated into the NekoMeki’s skin, gives them the ability to read computer displays (cathode or plasma screen) from as far away as 500 ft without having to hardlink to the computer. The system also includes an adaptable wireless modem that can be adjusted to use the EM frequencies of just about any wireless device in the Three Galaxies and read their signals (though interpreting them takes other skills). This means that even though a NekoMeki may seem to be flirting with office workers, they can really be reading the digital codes being input onto an electronic lock on the other side of the room. Hacking Computer Cats seem to LOVE computers, and NekoMeki are no exception. Thus they have been fitted with an internal hacking computer. +20% to Hacking skill, +10% to Computer Programming, Artificial Intelligence, and Research skills. Molecular Adhesion Pads Special sections of the skin on the hands and feet allow for sticking to various surfaces. Besides allowing the cyborg to climb like a gecko, the pads allow for extra-adroit ‘sticky fingers’ for those self-professed ‘cat burglars’. Weapons Systems Vibroclaws NekoMeki have retractable cat-claws on their hands and feet. These are often silver-plated for greater effectiveness against supernatural opponents. Bonus: +5% to climb, as the claws can also act as climbing aides. Prehensile Tail Besides featuring a cyberjack in the end, the tail also conceals a vibro-stilleto. Eye Lasers (2) Improved version of the open market bionic model, though not as powerful as the larger robotic/Harpy version. Bonus: +1 to strike Chemical Sprayer System The cyborg can snort a jet of chemical agent from the mouth or nostrils, or can slowly exude a slower-acting, and more subtle, chemical effect from micropores in the skin. NekoMeki typically use this system to smell more natural or to distribute tailored pheromone sprays to influence organic beings, typically with a sexual ‘come-on’ or territorial ‘back off’, though they sometimes use more blatant chemical weaponry such as tear gas derivatives. Combat NekoMekis are not combat oriented cyborgs, built for stealth and agility, but are armed. NekoMekis are excellent ambushers and usually use bladed weapons that allow for quick and easy movement to allow them to quickly out maneuver opponents. Options The NekoMeki can be fitted with any of the standard cybernetic and bionic features in the Rifts books. Favorite options include fitting the 'borg with additional concealed weaponry or extra sensors (such as EM detectors) and disguise features. Unless the cyborg is a non-human, extra limbs are rarely ever added. Kitty-Whip Polite name for a braided monomolecular cable whip, either handheld with a reel/hilt, or concealed inside a forearm or tail implant. In ‘safe’ mode, the blunted cable simply provides a stinging slap, in open-braided configuration it slices through steel. A truly adept ‘whipper’ can string the whip-line in a lethal ‘cat’s cradle’ that will dice anybody foolhardy enough to run into it. Category:Clan Panteron Category:NeShemar Category:NekoMeki Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Elite Category:Cyborg